Sublime Animalité
by louisalibi
Summary: "Une cage. Autour, du bruit, de l'agitation, une foule qui se presse et se bouscule. À l'intérieur, un loup. Gris, sale, le poil crasseux et collant. Sur l'écriteau noir et usé, à côté de la structure de fer, on peut lire : Sherlock, Cannis Lupus." [Participation au Challenge de Juillet du collectif NONAME : Univers Alternatif !]


**Bonjour ! Voilà un court OS qui constitue ma première participation au collectif NONAME, que vous pouvez retrouver sur FaceBook, tumblr ou fanfiction.**

 **«** **Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage** **. Texte écrit dans le cadre du** **Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME** **: rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews qui motivent tant ! ».**

 **Le challenge du mois de juillet était : Rédiger un UA (Univers Alternatif). Fandom libre, nombre de mots libre.**

 **J'ai choisi donc d'écrire sur le fandom Sherlock, avec comme pairing John/Sherlock (bien qu'ici, il n'y ait aucune romance impliquée).**

 **Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les UA, ceci est mon premier essai. C'est un peu laconique et brouillon, ça part dans tous les sens comme toujours, néanmoins j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et comme dirait l'autre : "L'homme est un loup pour l'homme."**

* * *

Une cage.

Autour, du bruit, de l'agitation, une foule qui se presse et se bouscule. Des sourires, des rires, des enfants qui agitent des friandises et des bâtons à travers les barreaux.

À l'intérieur, un loup. Gris, sale, le poil crasseux et collant. Ses côtes transparaissent à travers sa fourrure emmêlée et lui donnent des airs de squelette qui respire.

Sur l'écriteau noir et usé, à côté de la structure de fer, on peut lire :

Sherlock,

Cannis Lupus

« Sherlock ? Sherlock ! »

L'animal, couché en sphinx dans un coin de sa geôle, ne réagit pas à son nom. À vrai dire, il n'a jamais vraiment réagi aux sons extérieurs.

« Sherlock ! Eh, le loup, regarde par ici ! »

Et encore moins aux voix humaines.

Le petit homme rose, frustré et humilié par tant de désintérêt, babille encore quelques instants avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Non sans lancer à la masse de fourrure grise un dernier regard furieux, il s'éloigne enfin, et l'animal suit du coin de l'œil sa silhouette grassouillette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Ignorant les autres visiteurs qui le scrutent avec une expression mêlé de dégoût et de fascination, Sherlock se lève difficilement, fait quelques tours boiteux sur lui-même et se recouche. Sa carcasse engourdie roulée en boule contre le reste du monde, il tente de trouver le sommeil.

Il sait qu'il ne dormira pas - cela fait des années qu'il ne dort plus - mais il peut au moins faire semblant. Le museau entre les pattes, il ferme les yeux et essaye d'oublier.

Il essaye d'oublier les figures criardes des hommes, leurs voix stridentes, leurs pas précipités et gauches, il essaye d'oublier cette mascarade incessante de bruit et de tapage qui l'abrutit un peu plus chaque jour.

Les sons, les formes et les couleurs s'évaporent autour de lui. Son pouls ralentit. C'est bien. Il se sent enfin seul, et chérit ce Silence salvateur qui lui guérit l'âme.

Sherlock fait souvent cela, s'enfermer dans son Royaume. C'est apaisant, et ça l'aide à réfléchir.

Il oublie ces barreaux noirs, indestructibles, monstrueux, stries verticales qui lui agressent les pupilles et le retiennent à jamais privé d'un Ailleurs qu'il ne connaît pas.

Il oublie la cage, le plafond bas, la cellule qui l'enferme dans son propre univers fait de chimères, de souvenirs flous, de résidus de lui et de haine.

Haine des Hommes, haine du Monde.

Haine de cette cage à peine plus grande que lui, qu'il hait et qu'il adule. Haine de sa propre dépendance.

La cage, c'est la souffrance ; les chaînes, c'est l'agonie.

Mais c'est aussi la certitude. Sherlock déteste le changement, Sherlock déteste l'inconnu.

Rester dans la cage, c'est plus sûr.

En sortir...

Il y a des risques. Des risques lourds, indélébiles, voir mortels.

L'esprit embrumé par ses réflexions, la torpeur le gagne, et Sherlock se plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Un "clic" suivit d'un flash aveuglant le tire soudain de son inertie, et le loup se dresse brusquement sur ses pattes, les poils de son échine hérissés et les oreilles rabattues.

« Oh là, il aime pas ça le toutou, on dirait ! T'inquiète pas, je garde pas la photo. Faut dire que t'es pas bien joli, comme animal. »

Les babines retroussées, Sherlock plante ses iris dans ceux de la femme et grogne. Celle-ci se crispe et pince les lèvres, puis s'éloigne en trottant sans grâce sur ses talons aiguilles, tirant ses deux rejetons d'une main ferme sans demander son reste.

Aujourd'hui, ça va faire cinq ans. Cinq ans que Sherlock est tenu captif dans ce zoo de malheur. Le loup n'a pas mémorisé grand chose depuis son arrivée ici - son cerveau fait du filtrage d'informations – mais il se souvient de cette date.

C'est la date D, le jour J, c'est un peu comme la date de la mort d'un proche. Ça ne s'oublie pas, ça vous poursuit jusqu'à la fin - ça vient même vous hanter dans votre tombe.

Souvent, pendant ses périodes de recueillement intérieur, Sherlock essaye de se souvenir.

C'est plus compliqué que d'oublier.

Il sait qu'il a un frère, loin, dans une autre cage. Il ne le voit pas, mais sent sa présence et reconnaît sa voix quand il hurle, certaines nuits.

Sherlock, lui, ne hurle pas. Il préfère écouter.

En ce qui concerne ses parents, Sherlock n'a plus aucun souvenir. Son enfance est une époque trop lointaine, belle et fugace pour qu'il en ait retenu quoi que ce soit.

La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est que ses parents sont loin, eux aussi. Dans une autre cage, mais aussi sans doute dans un autre zoo. Il ne sent pas leur odeur.

Peut-être que les bipèdes les ont piqués. Une portée de deux louveteaux seulement, ce n'est pas très rentable.

Sherlock aimerait se souvenir de l'odeur de sa mère.

Les odeurs... C'est ce qu'il y a de pire, ici. L'odeur des autres, l'odeur des geôliers qui vont et qui viennent matin et soir, l'odeurs des petits hommes bouffis qui tapent sur les barreaux en lui tendant leurs sandwichs nauséabonds. Cette odeur d'humain insoutenable qui lui envahit les poumons, qui lui assèche la truffe, cette puanteur qui l'étouffe et contre laquelle il ne peut rien.

Humains misérables. Ça devrait être une espèce en voie de disparition. Comment peut-on se divertir ainsi du malheur d'un autre ? Le combat est inégal. Sherlock est seul contre tous. Un objet, une raclure, une bête de foire.

Il y a l'odeur du sang, aussi. Son sang, le sang qui suinte de ses blessures ouvertes et tâchent le béton froid sous ses griffes usées.

Cette crasse et ce sang lui font des croûtes brunes dans sa fourrure grise.

Les os saillants et la démarche gauche, l'animal fait peine à voir.

« S'il continue comme ça, on va devoir le piquer ».

Foutaises. Cela fait huit mois que les menaces fusent, et jamais il n'a vu passer de seringue ou d'homme en blanc.

Ils ne le piqueront pas.

Malgré son caractère impassible, Sherlock fait la fierté du zoo, principalement grâce à ses yeux clairs.

C'est rare, chez un loup. C'est un trésor à préserver.

C'est peut-être la seule trace d'innocence qui lui reste encore.

* * *

Les semaines s'étirent et se suivent lentement. Le loup tourne en rond dans sa cage trop petite, grogne, montre ses crocs rongés par le tartre.

Il gratte inlassablement la serrure avec ses griffes, frotte ses coussinets sales sur la ferraille, jette son corps squelettique contre les barreaux froids et immobiles.

Il espère presque qu'un homme en blanc le pique pour de bon.

Les années passent.

Six ans.

Ils ont commencé à lui donner des cachets, tous les jours à heure fixes. Des petites pilules de couleur sensées le garder en vie, des vraies saloperies que la créature s'est résigné à avaler. Au moins ça le fait dormir, parfois même ça le fait rêver.

Sept ans.

Sherlock s'affaiblit, se rouille, s'amaigrit. Sherlock le sac-d'os. Son esprit s'enlise, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir comme avant. Ça lui fait peur.

Il sent qu'il devient fragile, bête, patraque.

Sherlock lutte. Sherlock ne veut pas mourir, pas déjà, pas ici. Il s'empêche de sombrer dans le sommeil, de peur de ne jamais se réveiller.

Il ne veut pas abandonner le combat. Alors il attend. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi, un miracle, une apparition divine, quelque chose qui mettrait fin à son existence vaine.

« Que quelqu'un m'ouvre la cage. »

Il prie.

Il tourne, use l'émail de ses crocs contre les murs en fer. De bas en haut, de haut en bas, en gémissant comme un chiot à qui l'on arrache la chaleur maternelle.

Épuisé, il cesse, et reprend sa marche folle. Il tourne, tourne à l'infini. Défaille.

« Que quelqu'un m'ouvre la cage. »

Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Il se sent faible, il ne devrait pas prier. Les humains prient, pas les loups.

Sa faiblesse le perdra.

Un oiseau vient, Sherlock s'assoit et le scrute un moment. Il souhaiterait être un homme pour pouvoir lui faire des signes avec sa bouche, il voudrait pouvoir lui envoyer un message.

Il aimerait cligner des yeux.

S.O.S.

Mais c'est un loup. Un loup ne cligne pas.

Il regarde l'oiseau un moment, puis s'ennuie et lui tourne le dos. Attend sa pitance froide aux relents de plastique qui lui racle les gencives.

Et puis, un jour, une silhouette apparaît. Son odeur n'est pas la même que les autres.

« N'aie pas peur. »

Sherlock n'a pas peur. Il tente de l'ignorer comme tous les autres, mais la silhouette s'approche. Sherlock se tend, alerte, prêt à montrer les crocs.

Un humain. Mâle, cheveux cendrés, carrure imposante, et une aura qui l'apaise pour une raison inconnue. Ses bras ouverts inspirent la tendresse.

Sherlock hésite. Les loups et les hommes ne sont pas faits pour s'unir.

« Je t'ai entendu ».

Cette voix... C'est doux, velouté, comme un courant d'air chaud qui fait vibrer son âme. Pendant un moment, Sherlock croit à une illusion, mais bientôt un bruit de ferraille se fait entendre.

Un cliquetis, puis une porte qui s'ouvre. Une main puissante et déterminée qui le touche, le caresse ; des doigts qui s'enfoncent tendrement dans la fourrure poisseuse de son dos. Des yeux noisettes, un corps vigoureux qui l'enlace, et une peau rugueuse qui se colle contre la sienne salie par les ans privés de liberté.

John serre dans ses bras le sublime animal, enfoui son nez dans le poil gris. L'odeur de salissure ne le dérange pas, et Sherlock chérit l'intensité de ce moment, le soulagement que lui procure cet homme qui l'aime tel qu'il est.

Il espère que cet humain l'apprivoisera. Il se déplace avec une troisième patte et parfois même il menace de tomber. Mais il se relève toujours. Il est fort. C'est un soldat.

Sherlock frotte son museau contre l'épaule de cet envoyé du ciel. Sur sa tête, la main a le goût de la délivrance.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture et que vous n'avez pas trouvé mon idée trop tordue, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand on m'a dit "UA".**

 **C'est une fic que j'ai dû piocher pendant pas mal de temps avant de la finir, elle m'a donné du fil à retordre. Mais c'était une très bonne première expérience dans un collectif, j'ai hâte de remettre ça le mois prochain !**

 **Auteurs de tous horizons, je vous encourage à rejoindre le collectif NONAME ~**

 **Au fait, en ce jour du 19 juillet 2015, c'est l'anniversaire de Benedict Cumberbatch. Joyeux anniversaire à lui, notre source d'inspiration première :p**


End file.
